


Fireworks

by Dandelion (yukitsubute)



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Boys Kissing, Dating, First Dates, Hurt Spencer Reid, Innocent Luke, Kissing, Love Confessions, M/M, POV Spencer Reid, Protective Luke, Romance, Sad Spencer Reid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-25
Updated: 2018-08-25
Packaged: 2019-07-02 08:34:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15792906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yukitsubute/pseuds/Dandelion
Summary: Spencer went through a lot, and he can’t imagine to be happy again. That’s when Luke enters his life.





	Fireworks

**Author's Note:**

> Hellooooo, 
> 
> A new criminal minds story from me. :) this time I tried Luke/Spencer. Somehow they have a nice chemistry. 
> 
> There are spoilers from higher seasons in it, so be aware of that before reading! 
> 
> Comments and kudos are always loved, thanks for reading anyways. Criminal minds is really one of the best fandoms. :) 
> 
> I am not a native. Sorry for any mistakes in it. :)

Holiday – it had been just a dream during the last months, but finally, finally they had some free time. After they had caught Scratch, Prentiss had given them some weeks off, and everyone really needed it. Everyone had scars left behind from this case – and some scars were just on their soul, like in Spencer’s case. He still suffered from his experiences in jail, and some pictures were still popping up in his mind each and every time he closed his eyes.  
  
At least his mother was in safety, that was the most important thing, but Spencer knew he would suffer from the last months for longer. “What are you thinking about?” Luke asked, pulling Spencer out of his thoughts.  
  
He opened his eyes. “I wonder if it would be easier if I’d be able to forget about what had happened, like my mother does.”  
  
Luke sat next to him, brushing his face. “You can’t be serious.”  
  
Spencer smiled before he shook his head. “No, probably not, but let’s say it was a lot – really a lot – to bear with.”  
  
Luke nodded. “I know, and I admire you for your strength. You really had a lot to go through, but now it’s over and you can look forward.”  
  
“Can I?” Spencer asked. He could see Luke’s smile tugging. He started getting worried, Spencer recognised that immediately.  
  
“You know you make me worried when you talk like that,” Luke said. “I know that you are still suffering, and that it’ll take time till your wounds are getting better, but I don’t want you to talk like you want to die.”  
  
Spencer could hear the concern in Luke’s voice, and he didn’t want to make the other worry, but he had those days. Those days where everything around him was just one big black hole. The last year was marked with bad experiences and nothing could change this. There was Hotch and Derek leaving, there was the jail, his mother’s weak condition and there was Walker’s death and the hunt for Scratch. It was simply too much to handle for Spencer.  
  
“It was a hard year, with a lot of bad experiences,” Spencer just said. He tried smiling, but he wasn’t sure if he succeeded with it.  
  
Luke nodded. “But you know that tonight the old year will be gone and there will be a new one?”  
  
Spencer laughed out. “And you mean I should make a cut and forget about what had happened and start anew?”  
  
“No, I don’t think that this is possible, but maybe you can start with something positive in the New Year, something that makes you happy,” he suggested. “So you don’t start how the old year had ended.”  
  
“That would be nice,” Spencer agreed, but he wasn’t sure how he should start with something positive. “And what would you suggest?”  
  
Now Luke laughed out, leaning back on his hands before he grinned at Spencer almost sheepishly. “How about you go out with me?”  
  
Spencer gulped. For a moment he just stared at the other. Far away he could already hear the first fireworks exploding, but it was still some time to go till the old year would be gone. “Are you serious?”  
  
“Damn serious,” Luke said with a firm voice. His eyes were honest and strong, he really meant what he had said.  
  
Spencer had hardly thought about a relationship in the last months, but now? Maybe Luke was right and he needed a positive start into the new year, but would this make him happy? He couldn’t deny that his heart made some uncontrolled jumps every time he saw Luke, but he had hardly any time to concentrate on his feelings. “Do you think that this works between us?”  
  
Luke shrugged. “I dunno. But I know that I like you, and I want to give it a try, and in the end we’ll never know when we don’t try it.”  
  
He was of course right, but was Spencer able to jump into something like that? ‚What if‘ scenarios came up in his mind. Hundreds of various endings appeared in his head, but only a few were happy endings for them. Was he able to let himself being pulled into something where he had to open up to someone? But he also felt a certain need of being hold, of getting attention and the need for someone he could rely on. So what should he do?  
  
“You’re overthinking, Spencer,” Luke said. He could really read Spencer’s mind.  
  
“But,” Spencer started, but Luke raised his hand to stop him.  
  
“I don’t suggest moving in together. I just want to go for dinner and maybe some drinks and then let’s see where this will lead us to,” Luke explained and it sounded good. There was no pressure from his side and no expectations Spencer had to fulfil.  
  
“Just dinner, right?” Spencer asked again.  
  
“Yes.” Luke nodded.  
  
“Okay, let’s start the New Year with a date,” Spencer said. He just hoped he wouldn’t regret it.  
  
~~~  
  
“The New Year is only one day old, and I already have a date,” Luke laughed.  
  
Spencer smiled. “And I … let’s say… finally have a date.” He really hadn’t been lucky with dates in past. But in the end he had never missed it. Just now it felt right to be here with Luke, enjoying his slowly growing feelings. He had to admit that there was something he had never felt before, and it made him feel save and just good.  
  
“I guess it was your decision to not having dates before?” Luke asked.  
  
“I don’t know, why?” Spencer asked.  
  
“Because I can’t imagine that there was no one interested, you are a handsome guy after all.” Spencer blushed at that. He had hardly gotten any compliments in the past, or maybe he hadn’t cared about it.  
  
“Hm, I never cared about others,” Spencer said honestly.  
  
“But now you do?” Luke wanted to know. Did he? Yes, his belly said definitely yes, just that he had always been a thinker. He couldn’t just listen to his feelings, but his team had already made it much better. They had awoken his protective side, his wish for taking care of others, and his understanding for people, who weren’t overthinking each and everything.  
  
“Somehow, yes,” Spencer said. His cheeks felt hot, but he wasn’t all over embarrassed about his words.

Luke smiled. “That’s good.” Spencer didn’t know him for long, but he had caught Spencer’s attention almost immediately. Just that he hadn’t time to think about it after all his mess had started.  
  
“Do you think that this dinner can be extended to a second one?” Luke asked.  
  
“Yeah, I think that’s possible,” Spencer said. Even his brain agreed to another date. There was nothing to complain about. He liked Luke, no matter how often he thought about anything else.  
  
Luke leaned forward and brushed Spencer’s hand with his. “I am happy to hear that.”  
  
“I am just complicated,” Spencer said, wanting to explain himself.  
  
“Oh, me too, just that you don’t know it till now,” Luke replied. Maybe he was really able to make Spencer’s dark mood lighten up? Just with this one evening Spencer felt already refreshed and he enjoyed the other’s company that much, that he didn’t want to miss it anymore.  
  
Spencer wanted to complain something, but the only thing he saw was Luke’s face coming closer till he had his lips on Spencer’s. He shouldn’t have pushed him away, but Spencer couldn’t. It felt almost too good to be true, but the best thing was that it was true. 

 


End file.
